


Base64

by ixiepixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Codes & Ciphers, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: As a computer science major, Alfred doesn't have much of a live life between his school schedule and lack of dating experience. Arthur is a lonely literary arts student who happens to be Alfred's tutor occassionally, as well as his crush.





	Base64

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNarcolepticOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarcolepticOne/gifts).



> Made for the usukvday2k18 event! TheNarcolepticOne will post the second half on white day!

Alfred sat in the grass on the university's quad, typing away on his laptop. It would probably be more efficient for him to do his work in his dorm, but dammit it he didn't love sitting in the sun. It was healthier to work out here anyway, no matter how distracted he got. Oh boy, and here came one of his biggest distractions now. A blonde with vibrant green eyes was making his way across the courtyard, chatting with someone, probably a classmate.

Arthur Kirkland was a sight to behold. He may look like a stuffy old man on campus, but take him out to the club and he transformed into a sexy demon of a man, piercings and all. And fuck if he didn't turn Alfred on either way. Unfortunately, Al was stuck in a place he liked to call the ‘acquaintance alcove’. Arthur would occasionally call him for help in math or if he had laptop trouble, and Alfred would call him for help understanding literature assignments. It was a nice setup, but it wasn't enough. 

There was this tension between them, Alfred could feel it. Sometimes he caught Arthur staring, and he knew for certain he'd been caught doing the exact same thing. Neither one of them seemed to know the next step. As Arthur waved to him, Al couldn't help but smile, returning the gesture and just watching him leave. Shit he had a good looking ass.

Sighing, Alfred got back to work. They were re-learning binary and base64 right now, just simple things to revise before midterms, their professor blessedly keeping homework light. Valentines day was coming up too, if only he could get a date for it. Ideally that date would be Arthur, but there was no way he could ever confess. If only he could say what was on his mind and Arthur wouldn't realize it and reject him. A thought then came to him as he stared at rows and rows of gibberish letters and numbers. Maybe he could do just that!

Getting out his phone, Al hummed to himself as he began typing a coded message. After about five minutes, he nervously hit send and awaited a response. Arthur would probably be confused, so he needed an excuse. A butt dial maybe? Say his phone was on in his pocket and must have typed randomly? That could work.

The messages read as follows:

Alfred: SSB0aGluayB5b3UncmUgY3V0ZQ==

Arthur: Jones? What is this supposed to mean? It's not more of that god awful text talk, right?

Alfred: oh shoot haha sorry man that was a mistake my phone was on in my pocket I guess

Arthur: I'm not even going to attempt to correct that mess of a sentence. Did you finish your assignment?

That was how it began. Once or twice a day, Alfred would send an encoded message and just claim it was an accident. Arthur eventually said that maybe Alfred should replace his phone if it was so sensitive, but he insisted it was fine. It was a good thing Arthur didn't take the same classes. As his messages progressed, they got less and less innocent.

Alfred: SSB3YW50IHRvIGhvbGQgeW91

Alfred: WW91ciBhc3MgbG9va3MgZ3JlYXQgdG9kYXk=

Alfred: R29kIEkgd2FudCB0byBmdWNrIHlvdQ==

He may have been going a bit overboard with the amount he was sending, but it just felt so good to say them. If only Arthur felt the same way for sure, then Alfred could just ask him out. The doubts inside of him kept him at bay, his own mind being his worst enemy when it came to his love life. Anxiety was killer for him, and he couldn't help but feel that Arthur was only ever annoyed with him.So he just continued his messages, not a care in the world. Little did Alfred know, Arthur was getting suspicious of all these ‘mistake’ messages.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what Alfred said, either decode it yourself or wait til White Day ;)


End file.
